


Estar bien.

by MartinTello15



Category: Os Dez Mandamentos (Brazil TV 2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bruck is the son of Xanatos (only if you squint your eyes), Different Types of Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Implicited Murder, Infidelity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinTello15/pseuds/MartinTello15
Summary: Otro trabajo de la escuela que decidí unirlo a mi propia historia
Relationships: Bruck Chun/Juliano, Bruck Chun/Other(s), Depa Billaba/Luminara Unduli, Obi Wan Kenobi/Juliano, Stass Allie & Depa Billaba & Luminara Unduli & Juliano (Os Dez Mandamentos), Stass Allie/Nadab (Os Dez Mandamentos), Visas Marr/Juliano/Eleazar (Os Dez Mandamentos)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. Amor Romántico o a primera vista

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Los hermanos son mejores que los adultos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384623) by [MartinTello15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinTello15/pseuds/MartinTello15). 



> Hay escenarios que contienen potenciales spoilers a posibles capítulos futuros.  
> Estos escenarios serán advertidos de inmediato y leerán bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Fue amor a primera vista.

Ella entendía cómo comenzó, una manera tan cliché, pero que aún así no podía dejar de recordar en su mente. Podían joderse Depa y sus chistes obscenos (en serio, ¿de dónde los aprendió?) Y la sonrisa curiosa de Luminara. Al menos Juliano lo entendía (bueno, él no lo sabía pero estaba de su lado o dejaba salir su enamoramiento por el hermano de Nadab)

En fin, resulta ser que ella tuvo que ser la damisela en apuros que tuvo que ser salvada de un malvado dragón (aunque el hombre que intentó violarla se parecía más a un ogro) y por su caballero de armadura brillante (las ropas de Nadab eran cualquier cosa menos brillantes y relucientes). Aún recordaba que esa noche se sintió cálidamente segura cuando Nadab la llevó en brazos hasta la casa de la tía de este, Miriam, para poder curar sus heridas.

Al menos Adi no lo sabe, ella podría desatar un incendio que mate a ese hombre ya por lo menos la mitad de la población dela ciudad si se enterara.

Si, realmente estaba en una familia de locos atrofiados emocionalmente)

* * *

Juliano la estaba peinando. Resulta ser que él tenía la necesidad de tocar y manejar algo cuando estaba preocupado, nervioso o angustiado y le había pedido a ella poder peinarla. Aún no entendía la dicotomía de carácter de su hermano adoptado. un día era una mujer empoderada y medio viciosa, y en otro momento una criatura nerviosa y casi tan tierna como un gato loth.

Realmente lo jodieron en ese hospital psiquiátrico.

Ella no tenía tanto cabello como Depa, que aún así podía mantenerlo corto con tantos peinados extravagantes y culturales, pero ci mucho en comparación con Luminara, que lo ocultaba con su velo.

Cuestión que ahora Juliano estaba peinando su cabello haciéndole una pequeña trenza rodeada por unos mechones en forma de tirabuzón. Si, su hermano hacía estilos extraños de peinado pero eran e él y la hacían ver hermosa en su opinión, así que cierra la boca Florencia de la V y tus compañeros de la serie de televisión de Telefé sobre la moda.

"¿Sabías que Nadab fue a preguntarme algunas cosas sobre vos?" preguntó Juliano.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella algo conmocionada. No esperaba que Nadab preguntara sobre ella, y aún menos por qué.

"Fueron unas cosas bastante inocentes, te lo aseguro". dijo su hermano en un gesto desdeñoso que no la tranquilizó en nda.

"¿Qué cosas?" preguntó ansiosa lo que le valió una risa de Juliano.

_Por Dios, ¿por qué le daba tanta importancia al asunto?_

"Unas preguntas bastante curiosas. Por ejemplo, tu color favorito, que clase de comidas te gustan, que sueles hacer en tu tiepo libre, si te gustan las joyas."

"¿Por qué preguntaría sobre joyas?" preguntó extrañada y volteándose para verlo.

"Tal vez te quiera comprar un pendiente". sugirió Juliano evitando mirarla.

Se quedó unos segundos confundida pero luego recordó algo.

"Se que dije que me gustan los pendientes esmeralda, pero no creo que él pueda comprármelos." la declaración ' _No tienen dinero suficiente para eso'_ fue bastate implícita. 

"No lo sabes, Dios provee de maneras misteriosas". dijo su hermano sonriendo misteriosamente antes de levantarse e irse de la casa.

"¿Que quieres de ...? ¡Martín!" gritó al ver el escape de su hermano pero ya era tarde.

Reprimió un rito de frustración, pero no su gruñido animal.

* * *

Al final resultó que si eran unos pendientes. Eran de plata con una piedra de color lavanda claro, casi lila, que parecía resplandecer a la luz de la vela.

"¿Me permites?" preguntó Nadab con timidez y acercándose a su cuello. Ella asintió y reprimió mostrar en público el cosquilleo que sintió cuando el hombre de cabello castaño y tierna sonrisa rozó con una cálidas manos su frío cuello y puso con una delicadeza inusual los pendientes en cada una de sus orejas.

"Te quedan preciosos." concedió su prima Adi mientras le pasaba un pequeño espejo de bolsillo.

"Combinan con tus ojos. En eso pensé cuando los vi." explicó Nadab como si fuera un niño avergonzado de haber hecho una travesura.

Lo hubiera besado allí mismo si no tuviera control sobre sus hormonas y sentimientos.

"¿Cómo lograste comprarlos?" preguntó en cambio.

"Juliano me pidió un trabajo y a cambio me pagó. Dijo que hiciera lo que quería hacer." explicó confundido.

Ah, pero ella si entendía. La mirada engreída de Juliano podía sentirse sin siquiera girarse para verlo.

Bueno, ya le devolvería el favor.

"Es precioso." dijo conmovida por ese gesto. Nunca le habían regalado una joya a excepción del collar que Adi le entregó con la estrella de mar que simbolizaba su madurez.

Esas 2 palabras causaron que Nadab sonriera de manera aún más encantadora. Al final no iba a poder resistir y...

El beso a la mejilla fue un poco rasposo al principio, nunca había besado a un hombre en la mejilla a excepción de Juliano y este se rasuraba, pero luego apreció la suavidad y el suave olor de los pelos que le acariciaban graciosamente la barba.

Cuando rompió el beso y vio de nuevo los ojos de Nadab, este estaba totalmente shockeado, con la boca abierta como un pez y ruborizado a un nivel exorbitante.

Ahora estaba preocupada de haberle cusado una crisis mental.

"Gracias." fue lo último que pudo decir antes de voltearse y confrontar a Juliano y al mellizo de Nadab que se estaba muriendo de la risa.

Ella iba aliviar su sufrimiento.

* * *

No estaba segura de por qué besó a Nadab. Era tan solo un paseo a la luz de la luna junto al río, no era algo tan glamoroso ni nada elaborado.

Pero de pronto un suave y frío viento acarició su piel haciéndola estremecer, Nadab puso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la abrazó tierna y protectoramente.

"Lo siento, me olvidé de traerte un abrigo." se disculpó el hombre avergonzado por su olvido.

"No importa." le dijo apreciando el gesto protector del hombre "Esto es mejor." soltó de impulso.

Y para agregar a su impulsividad, levantó la mirada y vio la cara de Nadab iluminada por la luna y dándole un aspecto celestial y luminoso que realzaba su mandíbula, sus rasgos ondulados y sus ojos negros que ahora se veían con una brillo inusual en los ojos.

Era como si Dios hubiera planeado que todo esto sucediera hasta este momento.

Los labios de Nadab se movieron en medio de su distracción y no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvieron a unos centímetros de los suyos. Fue un beso casto, muy diferente a los de su ex, y llenó de un suave impulso y amor que le hacía temblar las piernas.

¿Acaso esto era lo que dijo Adi que sentiría cuando besara a alguien?

No supo cuanto duró esto, pero los brazos de Nadab se separaron de su espalada y cuando iba a decir algo, ella puso un dedo en su boca y dijo:

"Permanecer." suplicó, como cuando sus padres la dejaron en el Templo hace tantos años.

Él se acercó un poco más y ella tomó sus mejillas entre sus anos y lo besó con vigor y amor profundo.

Los sentimientos, el amor, el anhelo y el abrazo se fundieron en una sola acción, un mismo deseo. Iluminado por la luna y reflejado en las aguas del río subyacente a sus pies.

* * *

Había llegado el día de su boda, y estaba muy preocupada.

Luminara trataba de arreglar el vestido pero también ella estaba tan nerviosa que lo dejó todo y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared.

"Es inútil, no se que hacer." lloró su hermana adoptiva mientras se abría la puerta.

"Ustedes parecen unas amas de casa desesperadas a punto de firmar un divorcio." el tono preocupado sacó el brillo a las palabras burlonas de Depa. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"No lo sé." gritó Stass "Esto no se siente bien,se siente..."

"Incompleto." respondió Depa en comprensión.

_Juliano._

Juliano aun no volvía, Eleazar tampoco. Luminara dijo que no volverían hasta unos años más tarde.

Y Juliano no estaría para su boda, no estaría molestando a Nadab, ni limpiando sus lágrimas cuando estuviera a punto de caminar hacia el altar. No estaría jodiendo su vida matrimonial como el hermano/cuñado molesto y cariñoso, o tampoco poder ser el tío protector con los hijos que tendría.

Y Adi...

_O Adi._

Hablar de su prima era tan sufriente como un cuchillo en su espalada untado con veneno lento y doloroso. Una herida que no supuraba y que se engangrenaba.

No supo cómo logró mover sus piernas, pero sabía que tenía que ver con el silencio de Depa y los suaves brazos y el olor a hierbas de su futura suegra Eliseba.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba parada frente al altar, jurando amor eterno, fidelidad y apoyo a su Nadab.

Su marido.

Y cuando se besaron consumando su amor bendecido ante Dios, tuvo una certeza clara y cristalina como el agua en su vida.

_Estaremos bien._


	2. Amor como compañerismo o la relación que no sabes cuando empieza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Depa no se da cuenta de que está enamorada de Luminara hasta que se lo hacen ver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se debe entender que Stass hace lo que se consideraría la orientación vocacional. Haces las mismas materias en la secundaria pero tienes unas materias de más o de menos que te orientan hacia un tema elegido (en el caso de Stass, medicina)

Realmente no sabía cuando comenzó a enamorarse.

Tal vez fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su relación con Garen estaba lleno de vacío y descontento.

O tal vez cuando Luminara quedó comprometida.

Siempre había estado unida a Luminara desde que llegó al Templo. Era una huérfana que solo tenía a su hermana y de repente estaba en un lugar enorme lleno de personas y de color blanco. Se había sentido abrumada por la presencia de tantas personas que además la miraban con cierto desagrado por quedarse parada mirando con la boca abierta de tal manera que habría entrado un huevo.

Luminara había sido una presencia muy silenciosa. Vio a una niña con ojos oscuros, piel verdosa y vestido bastante raro. Se había acercado y le había tomado la mano, tranquilizándola al instante.

"Es muy ruidoso, ¿no?" le comentó la niña como quien no quiere la cosa. "Conozco un lugar secreto donde no hay tantas personas, ¿quieres venir?" le preguntó.

Ella asintió y los ojos oscuros de Luminara brillaron con una gran intensidad y con un toque que luego aprendería que era de picardía.

Ahí fue donde comenzó su historia, pero no cuando empezó a enamorarse.

Pero fue un comienzo.

* * *

Con el tiempo Luminara introdujo a su dúo un tercero, y ella por su parte puso a un cuarto. Eran Juliano y Stass, y el que ellos ya se conocieran fue un atajo a su relación.

Habían formado un frente unido, cada uno presentaba características y habilidades comunes y también otras peculiares y personales. Los que los unió aún ás fue el rechazo de ciertas personas en el Templo.

Pero nunca olvidaría que todo empezó con ella y Luminara. Eran polos opuestos y una daba a la otra lo que les faltaba. A Depa el sentido común y la serenidad que si no la hubiera terminado una vida autodestructiva, y a Luminara la locura la efusividad que la hubiera vuelto una personas monótona y aburrida. Juliano y Stass refinaron esos caracteres hasta volverlos tan saludables como se podían ser, pero todo tuvo un comienzo. Y Luminara y ella fueron ese inicio.

Fuego y agua, movimiento y quietud.

* * *

Y los polos opuestos fueron atrayéndose.

Juliano pensaba que la cotidianidad había fomentado que fueran ajenas al enamoramiento. Aunque en ese momento ella le había lanzado un libro y le dijo que se callara mientras Stass reía, tenía que admitir que ahora si tenia razón.

Con el tiempo las cosas fueron uniéndose más. A veces ella iba a las habitaciones de Luminara o ella a las suyas las noches en que sus Maestros se iban del Templo y las dejaban solas. Solían hacer pijamadas solitarias ya que Stass estaba haciendo sus estudios en la Orientación de Medicina y Juliano a un grupo de apoyo gay después de su desengaño amoroso con Quinlan Vos.

En esas pijamadas eran solo ellas 2. A veces hacían experimentos químicos (Luminara estaba orientada hacia el procedimiento y ella a la reacción) op simplemente veía películas abrazándose mutuamente.

Fue durante uno de esos abrazos en los que los brazos de Luminara se enroscaron ocasionalmente alrededor de su cuello. Una sensación abrazadora se levantó en su pecho y el deseo de apretarse más al abrazo. 

Fue algo raro y solo pudo pensar: _¿Qué fue eso?_

¿Cómo sabía que pronto lo resolvería?

* * *

No era raro que ella hubiera tenido tantos novios y novias a lo largo de su adolescencia. Juliano había dicho que en su grupo de apoyo (que en realidad era un curso de la sexualidad) había aprendido sobre orientaciones sexuales y dijo que esa atracción hacia quien sea sin que ella se identificara como bisexual era lo que se denominaba antrosexual. 

Curiosamente eso le dio algo de alivio, pero fue reemplazado cuando Luminara hizo una declaración:

"Soy lesbiana." confesó. Juliano la miró ladeando la cabeza por un momento.

"Bien por ti." fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa antes de abrazarla y besarle la frente afectuosamente. "Si un día tienes una novia cuéntame, ¿ok?" pidió genuinamente feliz y consciente de que había generado un shock a la mente de Luminara.

Depa era consciente de que los mirilanos no aceptaban la homosexualidad y la bisexualidad. Solían casar a sus miembros desde muy jóvenes para así evitar que apareciera lo que ellos llamaban "el pecado de la inmoralidad".

Pero que Juliano la aceptara en un segundo debió haber causado una sorpresa en Luminara al no pensar que eso fuera posible.

Y fue tener la visión de una Luminara desencajada que había inclinado la cabeza sobre su hombro y se le había caído el velo, dejando al descubierto su corto pelo negro, lo que le dio la certeza aterradora que de alguna manera siempre estuvo dentro de su ser.

Se había enamorado de su amiga.

* * *

Desde sus respectivas revelaciones sobre sus sexualidades, la relación entre Luminara y Depa se había vuelto tirante.

No era tirante porque se habían peleado (discusiones si, pero siempre sin importancia y que se resolvían enseguida), sino todo lo contrario, se estaban acercando. Era lo que Stass llamaba 'tensión sexual'.

Los toques entre ellas fueron un poco más prolongados. Las palabras entre ellas ya tenían otro sentido que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta si no supiera sobre la homosexualidad de Luminara, también las miradas tuvieron otro significado.

Pero no sabía que hacer con eso. Ella sabía que a veces no podía dejar de soñar con Luminara, sueños extraños y tan cálidos con su presencia, o que a veces prestaba más atención a su boca o a sus ojos de lo moral, pero no quería atar a su amiga de la infancia con ella.

No. No era la mujer que Luminara necesitaba, y suspirar con ella solo iba a empeorar las cosas.

Y con el objetivo de impedir eso en su mente, se alejó. Se puso de novia con Garen Muln, un amigo de Obi Wan y poco a poco dejó de ver a Luminara o hacer cosas con ella. Hasta cuando se reunían evitaba su mirada para no tentarse de hacer algo estúpido.

Garen era un buen tipo, decente, honesto y con buen humor, pero no era Luminara.

Y por más que tratara de mantenerse despierta, el sueño donde nadaba junto a Luminara se iba volviendo más... persistente.

* * *

"¿Estás bien?" osó preguntar mientras se sentaba al lado de Luminara ofreciéndole un café.

"¿Es cortado?" preguntó con la garganta entrecortada.

"No, con leche." respondió recordando el viejo argumento sobre los tipos de café.

Luminara miró el café y suspiró. "Gracias." contestó tomando la taza.

Depa asintió y se sentó en el sofá la lado de Luminara. Presentaba unos moretones en el cuello y un golpe en la nariz con ún un poco de sangre seca en uno de sus orificios nasales.

"Ven, te voy a lavar la cara." dijo levantándose pero se detuvo al ver que su ~~interés~~ ~~romántico~~ amiga no la había seguido.

"¿Lumi?" preguntó usando el apodo que solo ella usaba y conocía.

Se acercó a ella y levantó su barbilla, obligándola a mirarla. Los ojos de la mujer estaban enrojecidos y con una rapidez y desesperación inusitadas la besó.

El beso fue apasionado y desesperado, con una gota de desesperación y miedo que sentía en ella igual que su familia antes de morir a manos de los piratas.

Había intentado tanto alejarse de ella que lo consiguió, y cuando cayó en cuenta de su error por poco la pierde.

Pues ya no más.

Puso una mano en su mejilla y comenzó a hacer círculos tranquilizadores mientras devolvía el beso con el fulgor y pasión que había reprimido durante años.

Luminara Unduli la amaba a ella, Depa Billaba. Una chica piromaníaca y dada a la experimentación caótica.

_Los polos opuestos si que se atraen._ Fue lo último que pensó con claridad antes de perderse en el calor de la pasión.

* * *

Y afuera de la habitación, Juliano y Stass estaba espiando por una rendija lo que pasaba.

"¿Viste que tenía razón?" se burló Juliano cuando salieron del respiradero.

"Vete a la mierda." gruñó la mujer antes de darle una bolsa llena de dinero.

"Fue un placer apostar contigo." dijo el adolescente en un tono alegre y divertido. "¿Y podrías decirle a Adi que me debe 1000 ahora?"

"¡JÓDETE!" fue el grito de la mujer antes de le disparara una aguja a Juliano.


	3. Amor obsesivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliano confronta a su novio. Y tiene métodos de liberación de ira muy extraños.

Juliano volvió a ver los contactos, las llamadas, los planes y la pruebas de paternidad. El datapad de Bruck Chun (¿o era Bruck Xanathos?), su novio, se había caído e iba a devolverlo cuando recibió una llamada.

De una mujer que decía ser su esposa. Tenía 16 años.

La mentira, el engaño. ¿Todo esto fue así desde el inicio? ¿Él cayó en su red como esas personas?

"Querido ya llegué". dijo esa voz tan sedosa y sensual que le daba escalofríos negativos y estremecedores a su espalda.

La puerta se abrió y su novio guapo pero horrendo de alma a sus ojos entraba a la habitación.

Dejó una capucha en el piso se acercó para darle un beso, pero puso la pantalla como escudo, por lo que Quinlan besó el cristal.

"¿No era que estabas en Telos en una reunión familiar de emergencia?" preguntó sabiendo que todo era una mentira. El datapad tenía la hora de la reunión con la fábrica de la Federación de Comercio. 

Que hacer.

"El asunto se resolvió así que he decidido traerte un regalo". las mentiras salieron tan dulces y con rapidez de su boca que casi causan que le salieran lágrimas en sus ojos.

_¿Qué parte de ti es verdad si mientes con tanta soltura como respiras?_

Afortunadamente Bruck pensó que sus lágrimas eran de alegría por recibir el regalo porque lo agarró del cuelo y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca.

"No llores mascota, las lágrimas no hacen bien a tu bella cara". dijo de nuevo con condescendencia.

_¿Así_ _que eso es todo lo que soy para ti? ¿Un juguete para de vez en cuando mientras vas tras unas facilitas?_

No cayó en el descubrimiento de que Bruck tocó el datapad hasta que su mano firme tocó su cuello.

"Ya te diste cuenta ¿eh?" dijo con un tono peligroso en su voz.

Tras varios intentos para formular palabra, respondió:

"Bueno ... no soy ... una simple ... ple" tomó tanto aire como pudo y soltó "cara bonita".

Bruck se quedó con su agarre aún sobre la garganta ignorando los manotazos que trataba de darle para alejarlo, ya que el tipo se puso encima de él sobre la cama y con su peso inutilizó las piernas.

"Claro". dijo sin creerlo "Escucha esto. Si, eres un juguete para mi. Me distraes, ¿ok? Y tu negativa a compartir la cama lo vuelve más excitante." Con la otra mano agarró su nuca y lo besó con fiereza y mordiéndole dolorosamente el labio, pese a sus gemidos de dolor y sus intentos de zafársele de encima.

"Escucha esto", le advirtió después de hacer sangrar su labio "Tu eres mío y de nadie más, ¿entiendes?" y como regalo de despedida mordió con fuerza su cuello hasta hacer un moretón que no podría ocultar.

Contentado con la advertencia, se fue y dejó el regalo frente al pie de la cama.

Cuando se fue soltó las lágrimas que durante toda la escena lucharon por escapar de su rostro. Toda la vulnerabilidad, furia, impotencia y dolor salieron con un grito.

El regalo nunca se abrió y fue enviado a las calderas.

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" preguntó Depa cuando entró a la pista.

Tras gritar y desquitar su furia con los muebles durante unas horas, llamó a Depa y le preguntó si la oferta seguía en pie.

Depa conocía a algunos detectives privados que eran buenos armando casos judiciales casi imposibles de detener. Adi los había contratado en ek pasado y los elogió profusamente. 

"Si." respondió tratando de controlarse y recordando que Depa no tenía la culpa de que su relación fuera de una mentira y fuera de tratado como simple juguete o entretenimiento para un adolescente hormonalmente alto en libido. "Ya fue difícil conseguir el permiso, no eches mis esfuerzos al traste". Y así fue, conseguir que su Maestro emocionalmente inestable firmara el permiso para ir al nivel 457 fue tan difícil como el trabajo de Adi.

"All Right." asintió Depa mientras Adi le daba un poco de café.

"Nara ¿verdad?" preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

"Dijo que si no lo tomabas que iba a golpear con un mazo." comunicó Depa mientras se ajustaba el cable al cinturón para escalar.

Juliano rió ante la escena y tomó el café. "No soñaría con desafiar a una Luminara molesta".

"Haces bien, yo cometí ese error y aún me duele la cabeza con el mazazo que me dio". concordó la chalactana. "¿Estás listo?" preguntó.

Para las consecuencias de la ruptura, no. Para comenzar, si.

"Hagámoslo".

Pronto estaría bien. O al menos eso esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que interpreta Juliano es 'La cobra' de Jimena Barón.  
> Hice suponer que Juliano se puso en contacto con ella (es un fanfic así que puedo hacer lo que quiera mientras tenga sentido) porque quería trabajar en algo.  
> La coreografía está en este link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hc69O1D0s4


	4. Amor como un juego o donde no hay compromiso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruck Chun vive(vivía) una vida intensa, y así le gusta (gustaba)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, mi musa es rebelde a la hora de discutir sobre una vida llena de relaciones pasajeras en este momento, asi que decidí centrarme en las consecuencias.

"¿Alguna vez dejará de doler?"

La pregunta dejó a Adi sin palabras. Juliano lo había llamado y le había contado lo que pasó.

La infidelidad, la amenaza y la danza. Afortunadamente esto último no fue algo que causó escándalo, aunque eso normalmente es lo que querría Juliano, el caos.

Pero ahora solo veía a un adolescente herido en el corazón y bastante enojado aunque estaba tratando de soltarlo.

Ella había visto a muchos hombres como Bruck Chun, personas obsesionadas con los placeres carnales, con la intensidad y lo pasajero. A veces rompían el corazón de las personas equivocadas y no se arrepentían.

Y ahora tenía un caso similar como el que tuvo su tía hace varios años, una aventura que desencadenó la aparición de su prima hermosa y cariñosa que fue lo que la unió al joven que tenía frente a ella.

"Algún día, si eso es lo que quieres." respondió.

Juliano la miró y asintió.

"Eso es lo que deseo también." pero al parecer tenía algo que decir.

"¿Pero...?" dijo en un intento de animarlo a liberar la duda que lo carcomía.

"¿Cómo lo hago?" 

Ah, esa era la pregunta. La verdad es que no tenía una respuesta, Juliano a pesar de los prejuicios que vivió aún tenía un corazón dulce que acaba de sufrir un ataque sumamente venenoso.

Bruck Chun era un chico que gustaba de vivir una vida intensa, sin consecuencias y dominada por los embriagadores placeres de la juventud. Así le gusta, jugar el fuego peligroso de la pasión, y no podía cambiar eso. La monogamia no era algo a lo que se acogiera y Juliano por el momento era monogámico y demasiado inocente en los asuntos del amor.

Él tenía un largo camino por delante para la purga y el perdón dentro de su corazón, pero ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar con lo que tenía.

Abrir sus brazos al joven adolescente y darle el afecto y la comodidad que no podría darle su madre. Al menos no aún.


	5. Amor pragmático o la despedida suave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Juliano ve que ya no puede hacer más por Obi Wan.
> 
> Pero no quiere decir que lo deje solo a merced del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juliano ejerce un papel que ya no es el mismo. Obi Wan necesitaba amor y afecto, pero el que Juliano le había dado ya no era el que necesitaba.
> 
> Era hora de cambiar las cosas

Juliano observó una SU ~~amante~~ ex-amante dormir bajo las Sabanas y beso su frente. Era la última noche, Obi Wan le había pedido que se quedara con él una última noche, y él había aceptado. Se había sentado en una silla ayudando a Obi Wan a soltar las pesadillas que asolaban su joven mente.

Un gesto de adiós. Un gesto de _siempre estaré aquí, pero las cosas han cambiado._

Habían luchado por mantener la relación, pero por más afecto que le pudiera tener, ya las cosas evolucionadas.

Al contrario de su relación con Chun, no se arrepentía de encontrar enamorado de Obi Wan. Su relación fue bonita y llena de afecto. Obi Wan era un ser humano maravilloso, un hombre lleno de compasión y afecto tan grandes que a veces pensaba que estaba aquí para alegrar los corazones de los desfavorecidos.

Pero como siempre pasa con los hombres justos, el mundo no es amable con ellos.

Qui-Gon Jinn podía ser un adulto irresponsable y con problemas emocionales a quien nunca debería haberle dado un niño bajo su cuidado, pero Obi Wan lo amaba inmensamente.

Jinn no lo merecía. Le hizo daño, lo descuidó, lo maltrató psicológicamente tratándolo de inútil y fracaso (no le perdonaría las constantes comparaciones que hacía con Xanatos) y siempre dejó de lado sus gustos y placeres para moldearlo en el hombre perfecto para que no se sintiera un fracaso.

El Templo era un asco en la terapia, prácticamente inexistente.

Trató de hacer feliz a Obi, oh sus hermanas sabían que dio todo de si. A veces lo lograba y la sonrisa y caricia que le daban lo hacían sentir como un perro que recibía un hueso, pero la vida le rompía el corazón a Obi Wan, como si el destino lo hubiera destinado a la tristeza infinita.

No faltado las propuestas de irse del Templo e iniciar una nueva vida en un lugar verde y pacifico, lejos de la maldad del mundo.

Pero Obi Wan era un idiota sacrificado que no podía dejar de lado a los indefensos, y sinceramente Juliano aún no se sintió listo para irse.

Cuando la misión de Naboo acabó con Jinn ( _decí lo que quieras Mace Windu, pero no estoy arrepentido de que hayan maatdo a Jinn. Mis hermanas saben que yo he deseado la muerte de ese maldito_ ) Obi Wan cayó en una severa depresión. Su disforia sensible al rechazo había empeorado y Stass no estaba segura de que medicarlo funcionara.

Ya desde hacía tiempo desde sus sentimientos como hermanos, pero aún no rompieron la relación. No hasta que supiera que Obi Wan pudiera soltarse de él sin problemas. No quería causarle dolor a su hermano del ala, no más de lo que había sufrido.

El niño ( _Anakin_ ) había sido un soplo de aire fresco para Obi Wan. Se lo podía ver más feliz, atento y jovial y por el momento pudo comer lo justo y necesario para vivir y cuidar a un niño de 9 años con problemas de ira.

Si tal vez no fuera lo adecuado para él, pero cada uno había tratado de lidiar con los golpes que le dio la vida y pudo seguir de pie. Obi Wan también lo haría y no lo dejaría solo, pero ya no podía seguir con su relación.

Obi Wan fue un hombre que lo hizo madurar y librar del dolor que le trajo Vos. Le dio afecto y consejos que necesitan y que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, sus hermanas y Adi no pudieron darle. Él le dio lo que le faltaba para madurar. Le dio una comprensión más abierta y madura del mundo, de que aún había bondad en los corazones, de amar y dar.

Juliano le dio a Obi Wan el afecto genuino que necesita desde Mandalore. Ambos crecido unidos y junto con el otro, dándose lo que les faltaba en la vid le mejor que pudieron, pero ya era tiempo de soltarse.

_Más nunca dejaremos de ser familia, hermanos._

Y con ese pensamiento dejó la puerta con un sentimiento de paz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hice lo mejor que pude para mostrar un amor pragmático, pero nunca había leído sobre este tipo de amor así que no se si lo hice bien.


	6. Amor altruista o de la entrega plena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliano soluciona el conflicto de Eleazar, y tal vez consigue a una nueva persona en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este caso hay un fuerte spoiler a una posible trama de la segunda entrega de la serie de historia "Buscando más allá"
> 
> Leer bajo responsabilidad.
> 
> He decidido hacer mi primera historia de poliamor así que sean amables con el desarrollo de esta.

Eleazar miró a Juliano de inhaló profundo. Era lo mejor, se dijo. Podría lastimarlo pero mejor lo soltaba todo.

"Eleazar, ¿qué tienes? me estás preocupando." dijo su pareja muy nervioso. Oh no, no quería molestar a Juliano pero no podía ocultarlo más.

"Hay algo que tengo que decirte, que es muy difícil." inició tragando dificultosamente. "Yo, cuando estaba de novio con Inés, también me enamoré de otro hombre y otra mujer." comenzó cerrando los ojos con miedo infantil a la reacción de Juliano.

Pero no pasó nada. Ni gritos, exigencias o el drama que esperaba. Abrió los ojos y vio a Juliano con la ceja levantada y una expresión de total seriedad.

Bueno, eso no era lo que esperaba.

"¿Es todo?" preguntó su novio con curiosidad y la ceja más levantada aún (debe ser una de esas habilidades que le enseñó Adi Gallia).

"No." respondió "¿Pero no estás enojado?" preguntó.

"¿Por qué lo estaría?" preguntó sonriendo Juliano. "Eso fue en el pasado, aunque estoy interesado en cómo continua y qué tiene que ver con nosotros. Sigue por favor." pidió mientras comía un poco de su plato.

"Muy bien. Yo reprimí estos sentimientos porque bueno, yo estaba con Inés y no podía estar pensando en otra persona. Con el tiempo perdí el contacto con ellos y el interés se desvaneció." ante un asentimiento alentador de Juliano, Eleazar continuó "Hace unas semanas conocí a una mujer." pensó en terminar con el tema pero se negó, había llegado muy lejos hasta ahora "No pude evitar sentirme atraído por esa mujer. No busqué enamorarme, pero sucedió." terminó asustado.

"¿Entonces quieres terminar la relación?" preguntó curioso su pareja "No es una manera muy tradicional de hacerlo te digo." comentó divertido.

"¡Es que yo te amo!" exclamó. "Te amo y estoy loco de amor por ti, pero no puedo evitar que siento algo por esa mujer también." explicó con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. 

Juliano se levantó de su silla al verlo así. Pensó que se iba a ir, pero en cambio trajo una servilleta y le secó las lágrimas.

"Entonces dices que estás enamorado de mi pero también sientes un interés amoroso por una mujer. Y no ha sido la primera vez que te sucede el tener atracción por más de una persona al mismo tiempo." resumió el hombre de cabellos castaños.

"Sí." asintió.

"¿Por qué me lo dices?"

Esa pregunta era algo que si había esperado, y tenía su respuesta.

"Porque te amo y confío en ti." respondió poniendo todo la verdad en sus palabras "No sé qué es lo que me pasa y quiero buscar una forma de resolver esto, pero no quiero hacerlo solo." le confesó antes de verse rodeado por unos brazos que lo abrazaron con una fuerza que casi lo tira de la silla.

Se quedaron un tiempo así, disfrutando y relajándose en el afecto mutuo que tenía el uno por el otro.

"Está bien." declaró Juliano en su oído "Lo resolveremos ¿sí?

"Sí." concordó Eleazar aliviado de que la conversación haya salido bien.

Tras unas semanas más tarde, Juliano le contó que había hecho un descubrimiento.

"Creo que vos sos poliamoroso." explicó mientras le mostraba un artículo en Internet "He investigado y al parecer es un modo de relación donde hay varias parejas simultáneas y todos los involucrados son conscientes y aceptan estos vínculos. No es una relación abierta porque no es sobre una o 2 personas que tienen sexo fuera de una relación, sino que es tener relaciones amorosas e íntimas con múltiples personas."

"¿Y todas estas personas aceptan tener otros vínculos fuera del que ya tienen?" preguntó Eleazar muy asombrado, no es que Juliano pudiera culparlo considerando la sociedad rígida y semi-monogámica en la que vivía antes de conocerse.

"Si, siempre y cuando haya consentimiento y transparencia con todas las partes." explicó Juliano.

"¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que esto es lo que soy?" preguntó muy animado su pareja.

"Bien, hay sitios para hablar de eso con otros poliamorosos y podemos ver a una terapeuta de pareja." sugirió Juliano.

Eleazar no puedo evitar besar a su novio.

"Eres maravilloso ¿lo sabes?"

"Claro que sí, sino no estaría aquí." respondió juguetón antes de irse a la universidad.

Podía ver sus horizontes ampliarse ahora mismo.

A pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar de él, a Juliano no le importaba que su novio fuera poliamoroso.

Él había vivido lo que era la traición y el engaño en una relación. Que Eleazar le confesara esto fue lo que lo hizo aceptar, porque aunque esto lo conmocionó, Eleazar había elegido ser honesto a pesar del posible riesgo de lastimarlo.

Eso era lo que amaba de Eleazar, no prefería hacer el engaño y elegir el camino de la honestidad aunque doliera.

Además, no había sido su primera experiencia en esto. Él había considerado ampliar su círculo amoroso durante su relación con Obi Wan, meter un tercero a su relación, pero prefirió no hacerlo porque no estaba seguro de que a Obi Wan le gustara la idea.

Pero tal vez no fuera tan malo intentarlo con Eleazar.

Fue una suerte que la terapeuta les diera pautas para comenzar con la relación poliamorosa, o sino esto podría haber terminado en desastre.

Aunque a Juliano no le había gustado contar la historia de nuevo, y Juliano le avergonzó contar sus pensamientos de incluir un tercero en su última relación, fue para bien porque la terapeuta trabajó con ellos y les dio lo que Juliano sospechaba.

Eleazar era poliamoroso. Y posiblemente Juliano también.

La confirmación fue una liberación para Eleazar, se sintió más libre en espíritu, como si se hubiera liberado de una carga pesada de su espalda.

Juliano no se atrevió a preguntar que pensamientos rondaban por la cabeza de Eleazar, no era importante ahora.

La terapeuta le había dado unos comienzos para la abrir su relación. Poner situaciones hipotéticas y que Juliano conociera a la mujer antes de que Eleazar comenzara la relación. En unas semanas iba a contarle los progresos que hicieran y ella iba a darles los siguientes pasos a seguir.

Fue una suerte porque sino no hubiera sabido hasta muy tarde que el otro interés amoroso de Eleazar era una miraluka que había llegado a este lugar y estaba muy confundida por todo lo que pasó.

Unos meses después Visas Marr supo toda la verdad.

Había conocido a Eleazar en la librería y habían estado hablado. A veces él venía a buscar unos libros de crianza de niños y ella como trabajaba de asistente para la bibliotecaria lo guiaba por los extensos pasillos del enorme edificio y con el tiempo comenzó a sentir algo por él, algo que no había sentido desde hacía tiempo.

Unas semanas después también conoció a Juliano. Este había venido a buscar unos libros de psicología y había pedido su ayuda. Habían compartido algunas historias antes de que le revelara de donde venía.

Fue liberador admitir que no era una invidente.

Se contaron el cómo llegaron a la ciudad, Juliano le había contado su reencuentro con su familia de origen y hasta incluso lo que pasó con su mentora.

Sabía lo que era perder a quien fue tu mayor apoyo durante tus peores momentos.

Y mientras Eleazar la había invitado a ir a unos café y hasta al parque. En la tercera cita él le había confesado su simultánea relación con Juliano y que también sentía algo hacia ella, necesitó que Juliano fuera verla hasta la biblioteca para explicarle el concepto del 'poliamor' y que él estaba de acuerdo con que su novio saliera con ella.

Fue bastante extraño así que la invitaron a cenar a su casa y explicarle todo.

La comida fue bastante buena, y le explicaron más fondo este extraño embrollo amoroso.

"Soy homosexual, Eleazar es bisexual y poliamoroso y hemos considerado incluir a un tercero en nuestra relación."

"¿Pero vos atracción hacia mí?" preguntó Visas muy confundida.

"No es lo mismo que con Eleazar, es algo más afectivo y sin atracción física. No me molestaría salir contigo y con Eleazar, pero sería más como una amistad o amor platónico. Es algo nuevo pero quiero averiguarlo."

"¿Y vos? ¿Qué sientes hacia nosotros?" preguntó Eleazar.

Siempre se sintió confundida sobre su sexualidad. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era graysexual hace un tiempo y esto era repentino, aunque no por ello menos bienvenido.

Una relación poliamorosa no sonaba tan mal en su opinión. Le gustaba Eleazar, y por Juliano sentía algo así como un fuerte vínculo afectivo y amistoso.

Pero había algo que le inquietaba.

"¿Hay límites? ¿Qué pasa si quieren meter a alguien más a la relación?" preguntó.

"Los límites sin algo que vamos trabajando día a día." respondió Eleazar. "Fuimos a una especialista que nos ayudó, pero nosotros tenemos que marcar nuestros propios límites."

"Hasta ahora son que si quieres tener otra relación tienes que decírselo a los otros socios vinculados. La relación no prosperará sin el consentimiento de todos. No tiene que ser sexual, puede ser íntimo o amistoso, pero lo importante es decirnos la verdad y que todos sepan los vínculos en los que estamos metidos." le explicó Juliano.

"No quedarás a fuera de nada Visas." la tranquilizó Eleazar "Si quieres meter a alguien más en tu vida solo tienes que decirnos, nosotros lo aceptaremos."

"¿Así de fácil?" preguntó la miraluka muy asombrada. “No es un poco repentino.”

"No, no será fácil, pero estamos decididos a correr el riesgo. Es repentino pero ya hemos vivido lo suficiente como para decidir qué queremos. Pero de nuevo, no haremos nada y detendremos todo esto si tu no quieres." ofreció Juliano abriendo los brazos.

“No les molestará si me niego ¿verdad?” preguntó Visas muy insegura.

“Claro que no, no queremos atarte a algo que no quieres.”

Visas se quedó consternada por el rumbo de la conversación. No había esperado tener en sus manos semejante capacidad de elección. Básicamente le estaban dando el poder dar luz verde o no a esto.

¿Era todo esto repentino? Sí, pero siendo sincera consigo misma, ella anhelaba un hogar, personas que la quisieran y ya no estar sola. Ellos eran buena gente, lo sabía, y una parte de sí misma decía que esto era lo correcto.

"Sí." susurró tratando de poner fuerza en su voz "Quiero esto, los quiero a ustedes." Aclaró cuando vio que no la habían oído.

Ambos sonrieron plenamente (y sus sonrisas la hicieron feliz) y Eleazar la rodeó en sus brazos lentamente, pero no sin convicción. Juliano se metió entre Eleazar y puso su frente junto a la de ella, besando su nariz ligeramente mientras Eleazar lo hacía en la mejilla.

"Estas en casa Visas." declaró Eleazar mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

_Si, ahora lo estoy._ Pensó la miraluka.

Y los 3 se quedaron en un largo y fuerte abrazo, mientras la vida continuaba y ellos se lanzaban a una relación extraña, pero en la que estaban dispuestos a dar todo de sí para que funcionara.


End file.
